Becoming Adam
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: There was only one way to become Adam...
1. An Addition to the Plan

"M-Neko-chan! Come out come out wherever you are!"

Yui tried to breathe as silently as humanly possible, but she knew it was futile. Sooner or later he'd catch her scent, and it'd be over. She had overhead the Mukami brothers discussing a new addition to the 'Adam' plan and she got scared. So she ran. But what was she hoping to gain? There was nowhere to run, after all.

"Here kitty, kitty~" his giggles were unmistakable, and his footsteps were too close for comfort.

"Found ya!"

She screamed as he picked her up, and struggled against his hold. "Put me down! Please!"

He giggled some more. "No can do! Ruki's orders."

She continued to struggle, but Kou just laughed. "Eve is _particularly_ feisty today."

"My name's not Eve!" she said breathlessly for the millionth time. Why did they insist on calling her so? She was no Eve. She was just Yui…

He finally tossed her down on one of the living room couches. All four Mukami brothers stared back at her.

"Please," she begged, "I don't want to-"

"It's not up to you, Livestock. These are orders from that person, and so we shall follow them without question."

"It's the only way to become Adam after all!" Kou bubbled.

"Eh…Eve…pick me…ok?"

"I'm not Eve! I've tried to tell you all-"

"Quiet Sow! Hurry up and choose already! This is making me damn anxious."

Yui trembled. To become Adam, they were told they had to…she couldn't even complete the thought.

She had never done such a thing. To be forced to do it with all of them…what type of woman did that make her? But if it was against her will, did that count for anything? Would God forgive her for a sin such as this one? If she refused they'd only force it on her all the more. So, at least, for now, she was given the liberty of choice.

Was it truly a liberty, though?

She looked at the four brothers, trying to decide the fate that would be the least traumatic. Which one would be patient enough, the first time? She knew it would hurt, but maybe one of them would be compassionate enough…

Her heart began to beat in erratic patterns. Were _any_ of them compassionate? They had been humans before, but any trace of that seemed to have vanished long ago.

She glanced over at Azusa. He was kind. More so than the other brothers. Perhaps he would be the best option. But then again, he was quite intent on creating pain. If she let him know that she was hurting, he wouldn't stop. He might even make it worse. Her breathing hitched. Did he have his knife on him? If he did then that would most definitely end painfully. Not to mention that he would then insist on her 'returning the favor,' so to speak. Hard as she tried she couldn't understand him. How could pain bring someone joy?

Then there was Yuma. He never exactly hurt her on purpose, but he was so big that his actions were just brusque by nature. Her eyes widened as she realized she might be crushed just by having his weight on hers. She was practically half his size, after all. But looking at him, he appeared to be just as uneasy as she was. Maybe…maybe he wouldn't go through with it? Was that a likely scenario? She didn't know. She didn't want to know. He didn't have very much patience though. He might get it done and over with quickly, but she would be forced to endure the pain. Of course, it'd be nothing compared to Azusa's pain…

Ruki was staring at her with such intense eyes. She wanted to almost call them passionate, but she knew that even if it was passion, it was not directed towards her. The only passion he had was for the plan of Adam. She knew he wanted this the most. She didn't know why becoming Adam was so important to him, or why it was something that needed to happen in the first place, but from the fire burning in his eyes she knew he needed it. Cringing, she remembered his bites. They could be rather unforgiving. Would he be the same way, in this situation? She couldn't imagine him to be very romantic. His actions would be quite platonic, and, maybe if she did as he said, he'd show a bit of mercy towards her. If she played the role of a good livestock and listened to her master…

She shook her head. What was she thinking? Is this what brainwashing was? Even still, there was no doubt that Ruki would be quite mechanical about it all. So maybe it would hurt the least with him.

When she stole a glance at Kou, he winked at her. She couldn't help but bite her lip. As an idol, he probably had the most experience with women, out of the four brothers. So maybe he would be understanding enough to where he wouldn't try and hurt her on purpose. But there was no telling with Kou. Which version of him would she end up with? Like his eyes, he displayed dual personalities. Would she get the calm sky-like blue, or the fiery hell of red that was ready to snap at any given moment? She suddenly began to feel incredibly dizzy. Which Kou was the real Kou?

"Gah, this is pissing me off!" Yuma slammed his fist into the coffee table.

"Yuma." Ruki scolded calmly.

"What the hell is taking her so damn long for? Oi, Sow, just pick one of us already!"

Ruki held up his hand to silence his brother, and walked calmly up to Yui. "We will let the blood of Eve decide."

Yui trembled in her place, not sure what he meant. Were they all going to suck her blood at once? She'd die…

Ruki backed away and tore out some pages of a nearby magazine. He quickly scribbled a few things, and flipped them over.

"Go on, Livestock. Choose."

She stared at the four men in front of her. Choose? From random scraps of paper? Was this all some sort of game?

"Don't be shy, M-Neko-chan! If you're lucky it'll be me!"

With a shaking hand she reached over to the table, not fully realizing which piece she had chosen. She flipped it around, reading the name that glared back at her, her mouth going dry.

"Y-Yuma-kun."

* * *

 **A/N: Guys I'm so depressed. All of their stories are so sad *bawls* But in any case, welcome to the Mukami version! *cheers* If I could be so bold as to kindly ask for everyone's patience on this one, since I'll be heading back to school next week so updates may not be completely regular :/ So now I have to ask, where my fangirls at? I know all of your Sakamaki favorites, but what about Mukami? In me-like fashion, I can't decide! Hehe ugh I should get better at decision making. Once again, thank you all for your support for Bitten, and I'm looking forward to meeting and chatting with even more of you this time around ^_^ For all my Shuu and Reiji people, that fic is now up and running as well, under 'Masks of Glass' if you haven't already checked it out. Don't forget to review! Let the Mukami shenanigans begin! Happy reading~**


	2. Blood and Body

**_Blood and Body_**

"Y-Yuma-kun."

"W-What!" he brought his arm over his face, backing away slightly.

"Ey, ey, Yuma-kun! Con-gra-tu-la-tions!" Kou slapped him on the back.

"Quickly, please," Ruki said, ushering the two of them into a spare bedroom. Yui staggered from the pushing, and fell onto the carpet below her. Yuma snickered, "You really do look like a sow."

Yui cringed. Was he going to insult her all the way through? She got up, brushing herself off, and tried to keep her gaze on the ground as long as possible.

"Well hurry up," he grunted, "This is annoying enough as is."

She looked at him hesitantly, with questioning eyes. What was it exactly he expected her to do? What did people normally do? She blushed as she realized that maybe she was a bit too innocent. Her experience never surpassed the occasional kiss or two, and that was only when Laito had been desperate enough to pin her down…

"Oi, Sow!"

He grabbed her suddenly, biting into her neck and making her wince in pain. She tried not to struggle, but her body reacted of its own accord. "Heh," he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "That's good."

He looked at her, noticing the fear in her eyes. "What's the look for huh? Hurry up, I won't say it again. Haven't you ever done this before?"

She quickly looked away, her ears burning, as she tugged the sleeves of her shirt. "Um, no, I…" she looked up, a bit frightened, "Y-Yuma-kun? Can you…try and be gentle?"

His eyes went wide and she almost swore she heard him gasp. "You're a…hah. Suits someone like you." He shook his head, standing up and putting his fingers in his pockets. "Fuck that. You should have picked Ruki."

Pick Ruki? In the end they hadn't even given her the choice. She had to pick from a bunch of scattered papers…

"Tch. This is irritating me. Listen, Sow. You better fucking appreciate this, you hear me?"

He left the room, slamming the door, and Yui couldn't help but flinch at the sudden sound. Had he really left? Had she managed to escape, at least for a short while? She breathed out a sigh of relief, but it was cut short as she heard yelling behind the door.

"Are you kidding me? I'll fucking kill her!"

"Honestly," she could practically _hear_ Ruki's scowl, "You can hold a tomato without crushing it can't you? It's the same thing."

"It's not even close!"

Azusa and Kou were giggling from behind the door.

"Ey, ey, calm down, you should be happy!"

"I already told you, let Ruki do it. We all know it's gonna be him anyway."

"She chose you."

"I didn't think she'd be a motherfucking virgin! What the shit were those purebloods doing all this time?!"

After a bit more back and forth, the door swung open and Yuma appeared, looking like a bear beneath the door frame. He slammed it shut behind him, and the entire room seemed to shake from the impact.

Yui quivered with fear. He looked so terribly angry. "I-I'll do what you want," she trembled, "Just please-"

"Tch. What's that face for?" he grimaced, "Calm down."

She swallowed, looking at him; his expression frightening her but at the same time being too terrified to look away. He sat to join her on the edge of the bed, sighing, the mattress shifting as he plopped himself down. He cleared his throat, then looked at her. "Um, well, girls like to be kissed, right?"

She blinked, "Hm?"

The last sound was cut off, as he cupped her cheek in his hand, and brought his lips to meet hers. Yui's eyes widened, her mind blurring in a complete disarray of thoughts and emotions. His hold on her face was a bit rough, his hands calloused from gardening, but his lips were surprisingly…soft. So even Yuma could be tender…

Slowly she felt herself melting into the kiss, and she allowed her eyes to flutter closed. No sooner had she done so, that he pulled away, leaving her completely breathless.

He grunted. "Well? How was that?"

Color rose to her cheeks. "That was…"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Um…"

"Typical, you-"

"I liked it." She blurted quickly. "I…" her ears burned…"I wouldn't mind if you…did it…again."

He laughed. "Don't get greedy, Sow. This is only because it's your first time. I do have some morals, you know."

She nodded vigorously. She didn't want to upset him. If he was going out of his way then she would be grateful.

"Well…come on. Take your clothes off. Then I'll kiss you again, ok?"

She nodded hesitantly, and shifted slightly, turning her body away from him as she began to undo her blouse. Her fingers carefully went over each button, undoing them and then letting her shirt slide off her shoulders. She stood up for a bit to undo the zipper of her skirt. That came off easily enough, and she stepped out of the flowy fabric. She sat back down on the bed to undo her shoes, and take her socks off. Her hands trembled, and she realized she wouldn't be able to take off the remaining garments. It'd be too embarrassing. She didn't think she'd be able to look at him if she did.

"That's good enough."

His voice made her look at him, and she realized he had taken his clothes off too. He stood before her in nothing but a pair of light blue boxers. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and sighed, "Lie down, would ya? And stop fucking looking at me like that."

Yui didn't know how else she was supposed to look at him, but she did as she was told. The moment her head hit the pillow, he climbed onto the bed, hovering over her. With his arms on either side of her face, and his knees opposite her thighs, he cocked his head, looking at her.

"You're nervous." He stated.

Part of her wanted to smack him for the stupidity of the comment. Of course she would be nervous. But unable to react in any other way, her body flushed instead.

He seemed to notice this. "Oh, I get it."

He lowered his fangs to the tender flesh of her neck, and bit down. She yelped, her body tensing, and as he began to suck, her body shuddered with each gulp. He pulled away so suddenly, that his fangs tore her skin. She grimaced under the pain.

"You'll never understand what your blood does to us…" he shook his head, as though waking himself from a dream. Without a wasted breath, he kissed her again. Yui's head spun. Her neck was throbbing from the wound, but Yuma's kiss was oddly sweet. If she had to describe it, the only thing she'd be able to come up with would be that he tasted like sugar.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

He glared at her, "Oi, I'm giving you the chance to speak up, so fucking speak up."

Her heart pounded. If she told him her neck was hurting, would he get angrier than if she just stayed quiet?

"Um…when you bit me…you sliced the flesh a bit…"

He glanced over at her neck, noticing the blood that was still dripping from the wound. He licked up the excess blood, and then dragged his tongue over the cut, allowing it to heal a bit. Yui trembled.

"Heh. You like that don't you?"

"W-What?"

He licked the curve of her neck once more, and again Yui couldn't help but shiver. She knew vampires were supposed to be cold, but his tongue felt…warm. Was it because he used to be human?

When he reached her collarbone, he began to suck, and a small moan parted Yui's lips. She quickly brought a hand to her mouth, covering it. Yuma chuckled. "There's that wanton face."

She blushed.

"I wonder what would happen if I did this." He cupped her breast in his large hand, kneading it softly. She whimpered, completely shocked at her body's natural reaction to his touch. He chuckled. It was such a deep sound, it seemed to drown out all else.

His hands continued to roam down her skin, the coarseness of his hands on her soft and smooth flesh sending shivers and goosebumps to appear practically everywhere.

"You're responsive aren't you?"

Her face went red. He laughed again, brushing her hair out of the way to lick her ear. She flinched, goosebumps lining her body once more.

"Hey, Sow," his voice lowered to a whisper, the husky tones vibrating in her ear, "Give yourself to me."

Yui's eyes shot open, tinged with confusion. "Eh?"

He kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth, enwrapping her own. She mewled into him, her body shifting under his weight, the sweet involuntary sounds leaving her throat as Yuma continued to spoil her skin.

"That's it," he breathed, "Just like that. Give it all to me. Blood and body."

"Y-Yuma-"

In a movement too fast for her to stop, he tore at her remaining clothing, and bit down on her shoulder. He took three selfish gulps before backing away a bit, licking the edge of his lips to collect the excess. Watching him do so made Yui's legs go a little numb, and there was a strange ache that started between her thighs. She didn't know what to make of it, but she almost wanted him to bite her again…

Had she just thought that?

"Heh. You don't have very much on you, do you? You should eat more."

It was then that Yui realized she was completely exposed to him, lying naked before his eyes. She screeched, covering her breasts with her arms and crossing her legs. She shut her eyes and turned away, not wanting him to look at her.

"Oi, don't yell so loud!" he boomed, "We've been doing embarrassing stuff all this time, so why start making excuses now?" He yanked her arms apart and pinned them to either side of her face. He lowered himself over her again, this time with his knee in between her legs. The contact seemed to soothe the ache that had started, and though she was dying of embarrassment at having him see her like this, the relief she felt almost seemed to overpower that. Knowingly or not, her thighs squeezed his leg, providing temporary relief to the aching. Yui was surprised as a jolt of pleasure rushed up to her head as she did so. She didn't even realize how intently Yuma was looking at her.

"You're kind of greedy, you know?"

It was only then that she became aware of her actions, and immediately stopped moving, spreading out her legs a bit so that they no longer touched his. But this aching…the moment she had stopped it had intensified all the more. It was like an intense thirst, choking her, making her desperate…

Yuma licked her cheek and she yelped. "Your eyes are glazed over you know," he chuckled, "Well, that's fine. Keep making that face. It makes your skin taste better."

Empowered by her desperateness, Yui felt bold enough to speak up. "You like the taste of my skin?"

He shot her a look as if to call her stupid. "What do you think a vampire is? Beneath this pale flesh lies the blood of Eve…heh. Hey, Sow, are you saying you want me to taste you?"

She quickly shook her head, "N-No! That's not-"

He licked the length of her collarbone, dragging his tongue across the skin. He left a few bites down her chest, before licking up her nipples. Yui could only twitch in response. It was all so embarrassing, but it felt so good…

Was…was it supposed to feel good? This was sin…sin was…

He nibbled a bit and she let out a short screech, clenching the sheets beneath her. Yuma chuckled lowly, pressing his chest against hers, and she could feel the vibrations of his laughter through his chest. It made her giddy. His calloused hand traced her curves before slipping down into her innocence, his fingers brushing over her clit. She bit back a scream, her eyes shutting tight and her teeth clenching.

"You seem ready," he told her, bringing his digits to his lips so that he could lick up her desire. His eyes widened briefly, before a smirk played on his lips. "Ha. That's sweet. I like it."

Her body trembled and she felt her face grow even hotter than before. He seemed to enjoy making her uncomfortable.

"I won't lie, it's going to hurt. I mean look at how tiny you are."

She nodded sheepishly, avoiding his gaze.

"Hey, come here," he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She could feel him poking her wet folds, the feeling sending little frenzied pulses of pleasure down to her toes, but also inciting the fear of what was to come. "Like this you can reach my shoulder, right? So you can bite if it hurts. Don't look at me like that. I don't mind a feisty girl every now and again. Now shut up."

Despite his gruff voice he entered her slowly, and Yui scrunched up her features and shut her eyes as Yuma stretched out her core. She could only manage short, rapid inhales. Her innocence was sore and throbbing, and the intense rush of it all was making her head spin.

"Breathe, Sow. I haven't even moved yet."

Her body trembled involuntarily, and she slowly opened her eyes. Yuma was looking back at her with a dull expression. "You really are annoying. The worst of it's over so just endure this, got it?" She tried to nod, and with his arms still around her, he pumped. Yui let out a shrill scream, her body unsuccessfully trying to adjust to his girth.

"Tch. Didn't I tell you not to yell? Just shut up damnit! I could be a lot worse, you know?" He threatened.

She nodded, apologizing, "I'm sorry. You just…feel really…big…"

Yuma stared at her with wide eyes, a small tint of blush lining his cheeks. He quickly brought a hand to his face. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? You trying to boost my ego or something?" he snapped, thrusting into her roughly, causing Yui to scream again.

"Damn it," he sighed, "so fucking noisy." He shoved two fingers into her mouth, and Yui released a surprise moan. Though she didn't know why, her first instinct was to suckle his fingers. He pumped them slowly, matching his rhythm down below. "Hm. There you go. Nice and easy, yeah Sow?"

"Mmph."

"Heh," he continued his steady pace, "You like my fingers in your mouth don't you?"

A soft blush appeared on her cheeks, confirming his assumption. He was surprised though, when she gave a soft nod, and sucked a little harder in response.

"S-Stop that. Fuck."

She watched with disappointment in her eyes as he pulled his fingers away. "Tch. Don't look at me like that. Were you enjoying it that much?"

She wouldn't know how to answer that. And suddenly, she became really embarrassed again, remembering her nakedness, so she turned her head away.

"Hey. Yui."

She quickly turned her head back to meet his eyes. He hadn't ever called her by her real name. It was always either 'Sow' or 'Eve'. He leaned down to get closer to her face, pushing himself all the way in as he did so. He kissed her softly, "Does it still hurt?"

She cleared her throat and shook her head. "N-No."

"Heh. Get ready then. Blood and body."

He thrusted roughly, sinking his fangs into her neck. She gasped in surprise, and though the bite was painful, it shot down her spine to mix with the pleasure that was swirling upwards from below. The two seemed to meet in her heart, making her back arch with heightened pleasure, the pain highlighting the delicious little bursts of rapture that Yuma was pumping into her.

She groaned, her body writhing, trying to increase the feeling; trying to feel more of him.

"Fuck, Sow, you're pulling me in."

Her lips trembled, "Y-Yumaaa…"

"Ha. That's my name."

"I-I…I…."

"There you go," he grunted, ramming so hard into her that she moved up on the bed, nearly hitting the headboard, "Give into it."

Yui felt strangely wonderful. And while his strength was a bit terrifying, it was also…arousing? Dare she use such a word? She could feel herself melting, even under that intense stare that he held. She didn't want him to let go. Especially with the way the pleasure was building up in the pit of her stomach. It kept growing and growing with every one of his powerful thrusts. Her body jerked upwards every time. He had to hold her down to keep her from getting away.

So this…this is what sex was. She couldn't exactly find anything bad to say about it, other than the initial pain. Right now though, more than anything she wanted to let out her voice. But she was worried he'd get mad at her again. Although…he had said…

Too drunk on pleasure to consider the consequences, Yui wrapped her arms around his neck, and mustered up the strength to pull him closer to her. With a sharp inhale, she bit down, making him groan and clench the sheets on either side of her face.

"What the…mnnn fuck!" He bit her in turn, suckling her skin and drawing in some blood. Yui moaned against his muscle, the sound muffled, and as his thrusts became more frenzied, Yui screamed into his skin, taking it between her teeth. His length stroked her tight walls, and in each pump he seemed to hit the edge of her core, making her vision blur. Yui didn't seem to mind, satisfied sighs and rewarding moans the only thing that left her mouth. Her back arched, making her chest press against his, and the pleasure boiled over, sending Yui tumbling down, down, down.

"Fuck. Eve." Yuma panted with his quickened thrusts, before tossing his head back and letting out a low growl. His large arms shook, making his muscles all the more prominent as they tensed. Yui felt a splash of warmth fill her core, and her entire body felt flush. "Y-Yuma-kun…" her lip quivered, and her voice came out quieter than she had intended.

He collapsed on top of her, panting. Pressing his lips against her neck, he suckled the skin without penetrating it, before breathing out another 'fuck.'

Yui let in deep, lung-filling breaths, and felt a sudden chill come over her. She tried to swallow, to moisten her mouth that had gone dry from the…exercise. She looked at Yuma, who was resting on her chest, his hair completely tousled. She smiled at that, and without thinking, she ran her fingers through his hair.

He lifted his head, glaring at her, before smirking. "Don't get the wrong idea now. We're not lovers."

She quickly dropped her hand. "I-I know," she looked away, "Sorry."

"Tch. You sure are a handful for being nothing but a Sow." He grumbled, sitting up and getting off of her. She sat up as well, hugging the covers around her chest. She knew his words to be true, but hearing him say them out loud filled her heart with hurt.

"Y-Yuma-kun?" she began hesitantly, "If that's all you see me as, then why go through it all?"

Halfway through putting on his pants, he only had one leg in when he looked up at her. He blinked in reply, as though she had asked an incredibly stupid question. "Because," he struggled, finishing putting on his pants, "You're Eve." He grabbed his shirt and quickly tossed it over his head, leaving the room without saying anything else.

Yui let out a shaky breath. That hadn't been so bad. It wasn't everything she had ever imagined it to be, but it wasn't bad. It might have almost been pleasant, if she could believe that Yuma actually had feelings for her. But she couldn't let herself think such things. She was nothing but food to them. She couldn't lose sight of that.

* * *

After getting dressed and taking a bath, she decided to walk around the manor, to stretch out her legs. They were still a bit sore from the afternoon's activities, and this was the only thing she could think of to possibly alleviate it.

"M-Neko-chan! You have such a _sweet_ voice."

She jumped, turning around to meet him. "Oh, Kou-kun!"

He cocked his head and smiled charmingly at her, "I could make you sing better than Yuma-kun."

Her eyes went wide and her heart began to pound with embarrassment. "I-"

"You'll pick me next, won't you?" he said, starting to back her up against the wall.

"I-It's random, I don't-"

He slammed his hand right next to her ear. "Hm? You _are_ Eve aren't you? You're the one choosing. I'd hate to punish you."

Yui opened her mouth but quickly shut it again. Kou was smiling as he said so, but his eyes were not at all playful.

"I-I'll try." Her mouth felt dry.

He giggled, flipping his hair to one side. "I'm good at rewards too, so be a good kitty, ok?" He lifted her chin and placed a rough kiss on her lips, his tongue dragging over the pink skin. She shivered. He pulled away, his tight grip on her chin more threatening than anything else. "Mm?" he mused, "Are you scared just from this? Nfu. Then you know what to do at the next drawing don't you?" he dropped his hold on her, "Ciao, M-Neko-chan~" he flashed a wink at her, before disappearing down the hall.

Yui's heart pounded against her chest. How could Kou be so scary, when he carried such a sweet smile on his face?

* * *

 **A/N: Woohoo first chapter up! I kinda like Yuma. He's like a teddy bear ^^ And his muscles and height just :0~ Anyways, hope I did a good enough job and that you guys liked it ~**

 **Guest1995: Haha many people seem to like him. I absolutely see why. He's kind of a tease! Wonder if he gets that from Shu hehe ^^ Anyhow, the big guy is seriously growing on me. I wanna go eat tomatoes with him Xp**

 **01234: Haha how lucky that your favorite popped up first ^_^ I guess he is kind of the Subaru of the Mukamis lol. He's certainly gruff in the same way. But also sort of a fluffy bunny when he wants to be.**

 **So as always, happy reading! And please let me know what you think :)**


	3. Come, Come, Kitty-Kitty

**_Come, Come, Kitty-Kitty_**

Yui stared at the three sheets of paper before her.

 _You'll pick me next won't you?_

She took a deep breath, silently praying that the next slip of paper she picked out would have Kou's name written on it. She didn't want any more obscure threats. Besides, the way he was looking at her now, as her hands reached for the loose slip of paper, was rather terrifying. She brought the paper to her chest, eyeing the name that was scribbled on it.

 _Ruki._

Her heart beat loud and fast, and instinctively she looked up at Ruki. When her eyes met his he looked at her curiously, as though he had heard her say his name in her head. She swallowed awkwardly, and then cleared her throat, quickly dropping her gaze from his.

"Kou-kun." She blurted.

"Ha ha!" He jumped up over the table, running to pick her up. "We're going to have _so_ much fun!"

"Kou."

"Ah," he whined, "Gomen, gomen, Ruki-kun! I'll be a gen-tle-man!" He placed Yui back down carefully, and held his hand out to her, "M-Neko-chan? Will you follow me?"

Yui nervously put her hand in his, her heart leaping out of her chest. Kou certainly seemed sprightly today. She had done as he asked, but the moment they were alone, how would he act? She didn't exactly want to find out. He could go from sweet to sadist in a matter of moments. It frightened her more than anything else.

Kou led her into the bedroom and winked at his brothers, telling them not to be nosy, and slammed the door in their faces.

Yui looked around. This bed was bigger than the one before.

"M-Neko-chan…" his hot breath was on her neck, making her hairs stand on end. The goosebumps ran down her spine, and an involuntary gasp left her lips. Kou giggled, making her heart beat with nervousness. "We're going to have fuuuunnn~"

Gently taking her hand in his, he led her closer to the bed, where he promptly fell back. He pulled her with him, so that she tumbled awkwardly onto his body. "K-Kou-kun-"

"Hm? Haven't you ever laid with a man before? Hehe. I'll take care of you." He gave her lips a quick peck, before sitting up suddenly. He almost managed to push her off of both him and the bed, but he wrapped his arms around her back, holding her to him. Yui's face went red as she realized her knees were on either side of his hips, straddling him. He thrust upwards and she yelped. Kou giggled once again, "Shh, shh. You'll have plenty of time to make sounds later."

Lowering her gaze, she tried to muster up her courage to endure another night of this. "Hey, M-Neko-chan? These clothes are annoying, don't you think?"

"Um-"

He tore at her collar, and bit down on her flesh. He sucked, making Yui clench his shirt out of habit. After licking her skin, he pulled away, and then proceeded to lick his lips, all while looking directly at her. For a moment, Yui thought she saw his right eye flash red. "You're sweating. Some of your hair is sticking to your neck, see? It leaves an intense scent…" he said it as though in a dream.

"Gah," he whined, "it's making me hot too. Help me! I'm not good with buttons." She struggled a bit, feeling hopelessly awkward with the way her legs were wrapped around him.

"Hurrrryy," he whined, "They're bothering me!"

With shaky hands, Yui began to undo the buttons of his shirt. When she was done, he shook off the fabric, and sighed happily. "A-ri-ga-to!" He moved around, just then, so that she was no longer sitting on him. Yui gasped upon seeing his back littered with scars.

"K-Kou-kun…"

"Hm? Oh, these?" He laughed, "You're not the first kitten I run into."

She blinked at that, unsure of what he meant. He leaned in close, his face rather dull as he realized she didn't understand his joke, and kissed her lips, "I'll save that story for another day."

"Did they hurt?" she asked sympathetically.

He frowned at her, "What a stupid question. I already told you I'm not talking about it today."

She nodded quickly, and lowered her head. She didn't want to do anything to upset him. Suddenly, though, Kou began to giggle. "I got a good idea."

Her eyes widened mostly with fear.

"M-Neko-chan," he purred, his face dangerously close to hers, "You like helping people don't you?"

"I-I help when I can-"

He laughed, "You think you're so self-righteous. I'll tell you what. These scars _did_ hurt. You'll kiss them, won't you?"

"Um, I-"

He whined, "You want to make me feel better don't you? Hey, Eve. Make me feel good, and I'll return the favor three times over~"

She stared at him, feeling a bit awkward. His eyes narrowed. "Well hurry up!" he barked, lying flat on the bed, his head resting in his hands.

Shaking a bit, Yui climbed closer to the middle of the bed, kneeling next to his side. She brought her hair over to one side, and held it in place with one hand, before lowering her face to kiss the middle of his back. Instantly, Kou shivered, and if Yui didn't know any better, she could have sworn she heard him purring. She found it all a bit strange; kissing a man's back, but if this is what it would take for him to be gentle with her, then she would do it. She put her hands down on the mattress, trying to get some of leverage and balance, but found the position to still be a rather awkward one.

Kou giggled into the sheets. "You really are a woman with no sex appeal or common sense. Just get on me."

Her face went red at that. Did he want her to straddle him again?

"Hurry up," he whined, "We don't have all day."

Nervously, she brought one of her legs over his side, and sat just below the tops of his thighs.

"Your weight feels good." He murmured.

Yui cleared her throat softly, and lowered her lips to his skin once more, so that she could kiss his multiple scars. As her lips glided across his skin, she could feel him starting to warm up. She didn't know if it was his heat, or perhaps her own being reflected back to her. Still, whatever it was, it made her giddy. Feeling strangely curious, she slid out her tongue, to lick one of his shorter scars as a sort of experiment. Instantly, Kou shivered, and Yui was surprised to see the row of goosebumps that appeared on his arms.

"D-Do that again." He moaned.

Her heart started to beat really fast just then, an interesting anxiousness starting to swim through her legs. She did as she was told, and continued to drag her tongue across his back, tracing each and every scar with the utmost attention. Kou was positively melting beneath her; something she was completely new to seeing and feeling. For the first time in a long time, she was in control. Overcome with this new knowledge, and feeling stupidly brave, she licked the length of his spine, making Kou mewl, his back arching into the mattress.

"That's enough!" he spat, tossing her off, so that she landed opposite him. He hovered over her, his face mimicking that of a mischievous child.

"Hehe. M-Neko-chan, you look scared."

"D-Did I do something wrong?"

"Hm?" he looked at her curiously, "Is that always your first assumption? Haha. Maybe you look forward to punishment."

"I don't-"

"Hmmm…" he made a show of putting his finger to his chin, tapping it in a pensive manner, "Ok! As you wish I'll punish you!"

"N-No, wait-"

He grabbed her torso, and flipped her around, so that her face fell into the tangled sheets. "Kou!"

He grabbed her hips, and pulled her to him, so that his hips dug into her bottom. Yui tried to squirm away, her face burning as she felt Kou's manhood even through their clothes. "Please, don't, I-"

"Ohhhh" he mused, getting off of her, "I get it." He stood up, rummaging through some drawers. "While I do this, take off your clothes. I'm clumsy with that sort of thing." He called.

Yui quickly sat up on the bed. Just what did he have planned? With shaking hands and uneasy breaths, she undid her blouse and laid it next to her. She shimmied out of her skirt, her body flushing as he turned back around to face her. "White," he snickered, "Suits you."

She averted her gaze, twirling her fingers in her hands. She felt something being draped around her neck, and quickly looked up at him. "This will make a nice collar and leash, don't you think?" he said, finishing knotting his tie around her.

"Wait-"

"Hm?" he cocked his head to the side, his eyes completely playful, "You like this sort of thing, don't you? M-Neko-chan~ It's best when you can't breathe, after all."

Clawing at the tie, she begged him to let her go. He only flashed her a smile. "That desperate face…keep making it."

"Kou-"

He pushed her down, so that she fell with her back against the mattress. She grunted. His fingers traced the curve of her neck, and then down the small crevice between her breasts. They lingered there, making Yui's breasts ache, though she couldn't understand why. He licked his lips, smirking. "Your body has cute reactions." She said nothing. He kissed her skin, following the trail he had marked with his fingers. He smiled to himself, noticing her hesitant breaths. When he got to her chest, he pushed away the fabric of her bra, and engulfed her entire breast in his mouth. Yui's back arched, and a strangled moan erupted from her involuntarily. He sucked playfully for a bit, before biting into the soft and tender flesh, her blood rushing to fill his mouth.

Yelping at the sudden pain, her hands tugged at his hair, trying to get him to pull away. Instead, though, he only sucked harder, and let his tongue play with her nipple while he licked up the excess blood. Goosebumps rose over her entire body, and she shivered.

"Even you know it's no use, right? But you're still shaking like this…"

She wasn't quite sure what he was referring to. Perhaps it was the inevitability of this situation. That very soon he would take her. That she could do nothing about that. And yet, her body was shaking with…

Anticipation?

He grabbed her again, forcing her head down into the mattress, wrapping the tie around his hand so that the leash was shortened and tight. Her knees were just at the end of the bed, and Kou giggled, commenting on how she was on all fours, just like a cat. He pulled on the leash, forcing her head up. "I wanna hear you me-ow-ing." He taunted. Her arms trembled, and she yelped as he roughly tugged at her underwear. "Shh, shh, we haven't started yet."

When he did enter her, she screamed. He hadn't prepared her, or warned her the way Yuma had. He'd simply forced his way in, his length pulsing between her walls.

"So," he gasped, "tight."

He groaned, seeming to have lost the strength in his own legs, and fell on top of her. He clasped his hands over hers, so that their fingers intertwined. "K-Kou…" she whimpered in pleasure though he had hardly moved. With his chest on her back she felt strangely warm, jitters dancing through her body. And with his fingers wrapped around hers, she felt so close to him.

"Shh." He tossed his head back, starting to pump into her. She could feel him shaking above her, and it made her own body start shaking in turn. Was she truly making him feel that good? A strange sense of pride filled in her chest, and with it, she summoned the courage to meet his thrusts.

"Hehe," He pounded harder, "Even you're getting into this." He bit down on her shoulder, gulping up blood in a frenzy. She gasped, and it was accompanied by a twisted moan as her head tossed back. Her arms began to shake even harder than before, and she realized that they would soon give. She couldn't continue to be on all fours like this. She didn't know why, but with a few minimal movements Kou was already making her body feel incredibly limp…

As he struck deep between her walls, she cried out, her arms giving out below her, her face falling into the mattress. At this angle he continued to thrust deeply, and she released high pitched screech after high pitched screech, the sound muffled by the mattress.

Yui felt a sudden tug at her neck, and realized that she still had on the makeshift collar. Roughly, her head was brought back up, and Kou suckled her neck, a few more honest moans leaving her lips.

"You're," he panted, "Tightening, around," he whined, "mee…"

She joined him in his quick pants, her vision blurring. She didn't know if what he was saying was true, but he certainly felt larger inside her. Though she was embarrassed to admit, she found herself hoping that he wouldn't stop. She needed…

With a few more thrusts Yui broke, collapsing once again, but he did not let her fall, his grip on the tie keeping her head in the air. She could feel herself losing air, and it only made her vision blur all the more. In a complete explosion of sensations, Kou made her spill all over him again, and her body shook desperately. Though she could not breathe, the overwhelming feeling that consumed her body was so intense that Yui didn't ever want to leave this illuminating darkness.

"Kou," she said his name desperately, "Kou!" she begged, reaching her limit, her lungs demanding air, her body truly about to collapse. He released her from the collar, and wrapped his arms around her torso, before twisting around so that they fell backwards onto the bed. Yui yelped, her back on his chest, gasping for breath, and still, Kou continued to pump into her.

"Fuck!" he whined, biting into her shoulder.

She shrieked, tumbling down once again, feeling her walls convulse and spasm around him, and suddenly, Kou snapped, digging his nails into her soft stomach, letting out an aroused moan of his own. The sound corrupted her ears, leaving her unable to do anything as Kou jerked, holding her tightly, releasing his pleasure into her.

They stayed like that for a short while, as Kou slowly regained his breath. He slipped out of her easily, and she tumbled awkwardly to lay at his side.

Kou smirked wildly, looking at her. "I felt you. Every time. Hehe, you're more sinful than I thought," he hummed playfully, "But I guess it suits you, Eve."

Yui's chest rose and fell heavily. "You felt me?" she asked, her features crinkled in confusion. He leaned over and bit her lip, before kissing her briefly, "You came three times, didn't you?"

Her eyes widened, and she quickly turned her face away to hide her blushing cheeks. She hadn't exactly dwelled on that fact, but now that he had mentioned it, she supposed that he was right.

He giggled, amused at her embarrassment. "Don't be ashamed to admit your desire."

She thought a bit, before responding, "I-I guess…" she whispered.

"Nfu~" he turned her over, so that she was forced to face him, "These lips," he kissed her deeply, releasing a low moan, "These are dangerous."

She blinked at his words, slightly embarrassed, and slightly curious. She knew that the Mukami brothers were only doing this in order to become Adam but…had he perhaps…enjoyed it?

"M-Neko-chan!" he burst into one of his best idol smiles, sitting up off the bed and grabbing his shirt to put it on, "I had fun!"

She didn't know why, but it made her smile, the way he talked about what they had just done. It was as though she had taken a child to go get ice cream. She cringed at that thought though, finding it rather ridiculous. His enthusiasm, however, was something she couldn't deny.

He was already standing up, doing his belt, and Yui figured she might as well get dressed too. She slipped her arms through the sleeves of her shirt, and stepped into her skirt, though her legs were wobbly. She did her best to steady herself.

"M-Neko-channnn!" Kou whined, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. She bit her bottom lip to hold back her smile, and approached him to do up his buttons. It was completely useless, however, to not smile as he thanked her, a large smile on his own face, prancing out of the room like a carefree kid. She didn't know what about him had caused her to notice, but as he waved back at her, insisting they'd have more fun later on, Yui thought that his eyes looked beautifully blue.

* * *

 **A/N: This was incredibly difficult to write. I hope it came out ok, though. I'm really not that confident about it, since Kou is definitely a tricky one for me, but please let me know what you think ^^**

 **01234: Thank you! Haha yeah I wanted to make it a not-so-traumatizing experience lol. Hehe as you can see, you did guess correctly on the next one ;)**

 **Guest: Hahaha you're quite welcome!**

 **Andrea: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the update :D**

 **So as always, happy reading everyone ^_^**


	4. Let Me Be Your Adam

**_Let Me Be Your Adam_**

 _Kou._

Her mouth was dry. Of course that's what the paper would read. But since she had already lied she was in the unique position of being able to choose between Ruki or Azusa on her own. After all, how would they find out, right? Unless, of course, they already knew. But none of them had said anything. She glanced at her two options.

Azusa was admiring his bandages, whispering to them.

"Oy Sow! You forget how to read or something?"

Yui cleared her throat and quickly murmured Ruki's name. He stood up calmly, his book in one hand, hanging loosely by his side. "Very well then, Livestock."

Without another word he walked into the bedroom, not bothering to check if she had followed him in.

"Because you have done this twice before, I'm going to assume you're aware of your preferences."

"P-Preferences?"

"Just this once, I will indulge you, Livestock."

Yui stood in front of him, her mouth fully agape. "I…um," she blushed, trying to find the strength to form a proper sentence. Would he really do as she asked? "Um, I like kissing." She admitted bashfully.

His face was dead-panned, as always. "How simple minded you are. Or do you perhaps position yourself so highly as to think I cannot meet your request?"

Her jaw dropped yet again. Why did these vampires always twist her words in such a way? She hadn't meant that at all. "N-No!" she quickly interjected, "I just…" she lowered her gaze, "I like…the way it feels." He blinked emotionlessly, striding up to her in a way that only a former aristocrat could. She shook in her spot, but only a bit, desperately trying to hold on to her will. She hadn't said anything wrong. He had no motive or excuse by which to—

He raised his hand, and for a split second, she thought he might hit her. But instead, he held her cheek in his hand, the initial cold giving her a minor shock, and with a short inhale, Ruki pressed his lips to hers. The first thing Yui noticed was that it was quite unlike Yuma's or even Kou's kisses. It was mechanical, robotic, as though he were following step-by-step instructions. She did not, however, dare to tell him so. Instead, she remained obediently quiet, patiently waiting for what he might tell her to do. He pulled away after a short while, and dropped his hand from her cheek.

"Well?"

Her heart beat fast, "W-Well what?"

"Did it satisfy you?"

She quickly nodded her head, not wanting to say anything, praying her expression wouldn't give her away. Ruki was cunning, and had a keen eye. Very little got past him. But she couldn't say an insulting truth like that.

"Yes." She squeaked. She didn't dare look at him. She knew from the way her voice had come out that he'd be able to tell right away. When she did gather the courage to look up at him, she was met with half a smirk.

"You are not a good liar." He stated easily, smirking briefly and loosening the top buttons of his shirt. Yui inhaled sharply. She wasn't sure why but she got the feeling he wasn't referring to the kiss…

He grabbed her, suddenly, and she was so surprised that she yelped. "Kachiku…"

Again his lips were on hers, but it was entirely different from the first time. His arms wrapped tightly around her torso, his hot breath tickling her lips, her hands awkwardly pressed up against his chest. He slid out his tongue, flicking hers teasingly, and a small moan escaped her, her body trembling with confusion and surprise.

He pulled back, a wider smirk on his lips, expecting her to say something. Yui, however, was breathless. He lowered his lips to her ear, breathing in a husky tone, "Satisfied?"

She cleared her throat, feeling the warmth in her cheeks as she gave him a quick nod. Upon seeing this, his face returned to its blank expression, and he made to sit on the bed. "Come here."

She did as she was told, and took the spot next to him on the bed. He leaned in close, his right hand by her side to keep himself from falling over. His blue-grey eyes held an intense gaze as they bore into her pink ones. She begged her heart to stop pounding so fast—she was positive he could hear it. Even though they were both still fully clothed, Yui felt horribly embarrassed. He was so close, and he was staring at her so seriously. Almost as though he were examining her. And she simply had no idea what she was supposed to do. Was he expecting something of her? This was all his plan wasn't it? Shouldn't he be initiating…things…

He kissed her again, more sweetly this time, much more briefly. "You have soft lips…" he murmured, as though he were lost in thought.

"T-Thank you?" Yui hadn't intended on raising her voice at the end, but it had cracked despite herself.

His eyes narrowed, and her breathing hitched. Had she done something wrong?

"Are you unable to even accept a compliment confidently?"

She cringed. Apparently not. But they were constantly throwing criticisms at her. She wasn't used to being spoken to so…nicely…

What was wrong with her? She was growing more and more convinced that these brothers were slowly brainwashing her. Well, maybe not so slowly. She shook her head, snapping herself back to reality.

"Thank you, Ruki-san." She said, without a bit of hesitation.

He scoffed, as though she had proven a point for him. She groaned inwardly. Would nothing she do ever be good enough for these brothers?

She was sure he was going to insult her in his smart way, but instead he kissed her again, leaning in just a bit more, his free hand resting tenderly above her knee. Yui's heart skipped a beat. If they were anyone else, if it were a separate situation, then she might almost think…maybe he…

"Are you happy, Eve?" his lips were still touching hers, but just barely, and the warmth of his breath clouded her own. She blinked, completely caught off guard, unsure of how to respond.

"I'm…I'm not _un_ happy." She said slowly.

He looked at her with those clear eyes that she had noticed carried the weight of sadness. For a moment, she wanted to ask him if _he_ was happy.

"Why did you call Kou's name yesterday?"

She froze, her heart beating all too rapidly and yet not at all. "I-I pulled his na-"

"You're not a good liar." He repeated, as though it were a silent threat.

She lowered her gaze, her lashes fluttering. "He told me to…"

He cocked his head curiously, "Did he threaten you?"

Her eyes darted across his face, hopelessly trying to read his expression. She didn't know what she was supposed to say. If she admitted that he had then certainly Kou would find out about it, and he'd end up hurting her anyway. Why did these vampires always put her in these horrible positions? No matter what she said she'd end up—

"You get quiet when someone has discovered the truth," he leaned in again, before kissing her, "Did you know that?"

Yui found herself closing her eyes, losing herself in his kiss. Was he kissing her because she had asked? Or was he doing it of his own accord? No…no he wouldn't be doing it simply because he wanted to. Ruki was only doing this because—

"Eve," though all they had done was kiss, he was panting, "Let me be your Adam."

Her chest twisted. Only because he wanted to be Adam. She had to remember that. If she kept that in mind then…

He trailed kisses along her cheek and jawline, down to her shoulder, before he bit down on the curve of her neck. She inhaled sharply, grabbing a fistful of his shirt out of reflex.

"So sweet…"

She didn't know if he was talking to her or to himself. Her body jerked, though, when his fingers began undoing her blouse.

"I-I can do it!" she peeped, her entire face red, trying to separate herself from him.

He blinked, his lips thin, "Then undo mine," he said, grabbing her hand and placing it on his chest. Yui swallowed awkwardly, and with numb and shaky fingers, she slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. He, in return, undid hers.

"That's a rather boring color." He affirmed, once her shirt was off. Yui said nothing, looking down at her lap, holding onto her right arm subconsciously.

"But," he eyed her up and down, "It suits you."

She looked up at him, not fully believing what he had just said. Two compliments, now. It didn't seem like Ruki at all. Usually he was so critical about everything, shouldn't he—

"You are, after all, a woman with no sex appeal."

Ah. There it was. Though it rather bothered her. He was about to…have sex with her…what was the point of saying something like that right before?

"Shall I help you?"

"H-Help me?"

"You have no appeal other than your blood. But when your face reflects your desires it's not unattractive."

She didn't know why, but that also bothered her. She wasn't just some—

His tongue found a sensitive piece of skin just above her breasts and she whimpered involuntarily. She could feel his smile against her skin, before he bit down, groaning as he drank her.

"R-Ruki…" she trembled, her fingers tangling in his hair. He continued to suck, and Yui could feel the prickling sensation starting in her legs, as though her limbs were threatening to fall asleep. He licked her chest, not letting any blood go to waste, and then made a show of licking his lips as he pulled away.

"Do you crave my fangs that much?"

She was too busy catching her breath to reply. He chuckled, "Or rather, does it not matter so long as fangs are piercing your skin?"

She turned away, refusing to look at him. "I hate being bitten." She spat.

"Your flushed face says otherwise."

She glanced at him, washed over with disbelief. No, it was true. She hated it. It was painful, and they never left enough blood in her. She nearly always passed out. Why couldn't he understand that?

"Come," he murmured deeply, climbing over her, pushing her back against the bed, "I'll give you what you desire."

"W-Wait—"

She should have known by now that he _wouldn't_ but she still managed to yelp in surprise as his fangs sank into her flesh, her back arching into him. Her cheeks warmed with embarrassment. No...why was her body reacting this way?

His hands roamed her body, and she shivered, finding them to be strangely soft. His fingers were smooth, as they traced her skin, and eventually, freed her from her skirt. He continued to kiss her, occasionally stopping to suck her blood. Every time he did, she felt her body tense, little burst of electricity running through her as her blood submitted to his fangs.

"R-Ruki…" she trembled.

He ignored her, and continued his silent exploration of her body.

Yui was drowning. Did he realize he was spoiling her with his touches? Probably not, or he wouldn't be doing so. Did he notice the goosebumps he was leaving on her skin? The burning ache he was creating? Maybe he was aware of it. It would be almost impossible for him not to—

"AH!"

"Shhh." He pumped two fingers steadily, in and out of her wetness.

"R-Rukiii-"

"Sh."

Her legs began to tremble, and she looked away, her hand trying to cover the redness of her face. Without warning, he pulled down her underwear, and began undoing his own pants.

"I'll be your Adam," he said, lowering his lips to her stomach, leading a trail of kisses up to her chest, "So please," his eyes met hers, "Be broken by me."

She might as well have been, the way his pulsing heat separated her thighs. Her eyes widened in complete shock and awe of the intense feeling, and she had to bite back a scream, her hands shriveling into tightened fists.

"Eve," he said, lifting her chin, letting her adjust to his girth, "Just this once, I will allow you to let out your voice. Do you understand?"

She nodded obediently, the only thing she could focus on was the gratitude she felt at his not moving so suddenly within her.

Slowly, he began his thrusts, and Yui let her pitiful whimpers leave her lips. He smirked, his forearms on either side of her face, "You're obedient," he groaned, thrusting in just a bit deeper, "That's the mark of a good master."

She held onto his shoulders, keeping her head down, finding herself unable to look at him. With each stroke she was filled with pleasure that drowned her and bubbled up to her throat, as though it were choking her. And yet he was hardly moving. His steady pace was building her up effectively, and without realizing it, her hips began to meet his pumps.

Breaking his rhythm, he gave her a hard and deep thrust, making her scream; her hold on his shoulders tightening, her nails digging into his skin. He continued in that same manner, delving deeper into her most intimate of spaces, Yui unable to hold back her voice.

"Ruki!" she panted, "Ruki!"

He licked the length of her neck and she let out a scrambled moan, her senses overwhelmed. He began to pick up his pace, his length pulsing and hitting her walls more rapidly, until he hit a certain spot that made Yui's mouth open in a silent scream, her eyes widening as they glazed over, drenched in lust. Her nails dragged down his chest in shaky lines.

He yielded to her silent pleas, continuously hitting that same spot over and over. With a sharp scream, Yui came crashing down, her nails digging deeply into his chest. In her haze, she almost didn't notice the thick red liquid that now covered her fingertips.

Ruki groaned, tossing his head back as he continued his strokes, letting her ride out her orgasm, and heightening his own pleasure. With his hands on either side of her face, he lifted himself up a bit, to have better control.

She looked up at him with heavy lids, her pleasure washing over her face.

"Don't look at me with those eyes," he snapped, not slowing his pace, "It's dangerous." He groaned again, filling her to the hilt.

Yui screeched at that, her mind briefly brushing over the fact that Kou had told her the same thing. But she didn't have time to dwell on it; her body was sensitive from her first orgasm, and she was dizzy in the best way. She wrapped her arms around his back, not caring about the consequences, and as he hit her deeply once again, she let out another cry, her nails scraping down his back. She almost didn't notice the rugged bumps that met her fingers.

His eyes widened and a choked sound of painful pleasure was released by Ruki, his lower half jerking and pulsing. Yui, enjoying the sensation, and too drunk on pleasure to realize what was happening, scratched down his back again, and with a rough howl, he spilled his seed into her, completely losing control of his body.

Yui twitched beneath him, as he lay on her, panting and trying to catch his breath. After staying like that for a short while, he lifted his head to look at her, and Yui was met with a pained looking expression she had never seen him make before. As though he had realized something he had been refusing to see.

"R-Ruki?" she said hesitantly.

He rolled off of her, sitting up and putting his head in his hands. She gasped upon seeing his back. The jagged outlines of mechanical looking wings marked his skin. It was as though he had been branded…like…livestock…

"Ruki," she put a hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry! I didn't know your back-"

He scoffed briefly, shaking his head, "It's sensitive there," he swung his head to look at her, "It seems you found out."

She felt the tips of her ears go hot. He leaned in, placing a sweet kiss on her lips. "You should bathe, Kachiku. Or this scent might attract the others…"

He let himself catch a lock of her hair between his fingers, the thin layers slipping through easily.

He cleared his throat rather awkwardly, and gathered his clothing, getting dressed. Yui didn't know why her heart was still beating so fast. Her breathing had returned to normal, so it couldn't have been from physical strain…

Ruki wished her a goodnight as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Her heart skipped. Erratically, irrationally. She almost wished he hadn't said anything at all.

* * *

 **A/N: Maybe it's just me but like I swear Ruki was two steps away from pulling a Ciel and summoning a demon in his childhood XD But anyways~ He's attractive, the bastard. I like his piercings too. And that stupid choker thing he wears. Damn it. Don't forget to comment :D**

 **Guest1995: I guess Kou is my least favorite of the Mukamis. I agree his moans are killer but idk...I think I'm more of a Sakamaki girl anyway Xp But lol I'm glad you're not being mentally scarred. I figured I'd go in a different direction Xp Besides I think the Sakamaki's are more prone to messing with her mentally than the others *Kanato, coughcough* But I'd be the first one to volunteer to be Kanato's doll so meh lol. Anways. Glad you enjoyed the last chap.**

 **01234: You were right! And lol he is so bipolar. I can't get a handle on him. But I do like his sweet side ^^**

 **Andrea: Gonna have to wait just a tad more I'm afraid!**

 **Happy reading everyone~**


	5. Pain and Pleasure

_**Pain and Pleasure**_

"Azusa. No knives." Ruki warned.

Azusa glanced at him morbidly, "But…Ruki-san…"

Ruki held out his hand, and Azusa sullenly took out his knife, handing it over to Ruki. Yui practically wanted to hug the eldest brother. At least she wouldn't have that to worry about anymore.

Glumly, Azusa headed towards the bedroom, Yui trailing closely behind him. He seemed even more depressed than usual. It made her stomach lurch. He had continued on into the room, sitting on the bed, so Yui took it upon herself to close the door. She noticed Kou winking at her before she got a chance to shut it completely. Something about that gave her goosebumps.

"Eve…I'm…sorry."

She blinked at him as she took a seat on the bed, "What are you sorry for?"

"I'll still try and…bring you…pain."

Her heart caught in her throat. "Azusa," she said quickly, "I'm not like you. I don't like pain."

He shot her a confused look. "We have…the same…scent. Yui-san…is like…me…"

She swallowed awkwardly, her features contorting. "I don't think I am." She whispered, though she did not know why she was whispering in the first place. Azusa leaned in closer to hold, bringing her arm up to his lips. Her eyes widened in panic.

"Eve," he began, "Are you…scared?"

She nodded warily, her mouth dry and unable to form words, her heart filled with dread. Though his eyes were large and kind, it did nothing to soothe her. She knew precisely what he intended to do. Reflexively, she tried to pull her arm away, but he held her in place.

"Don't be…I'll make you…feel good…"

With that he bit down hard, sinking his teeth deeply into her flesh.

She cried out, shutting her eyes tightly in fear. Again, she stupidly tried to shake her arm away, only making the wound worse in the process.

She yelped, his fangs digging into her skin, nearly hitting bone. She was starting to feel dizzy.

"It…hurts, right? I'll give you…more…"

"No, please!"

He pulled away from her arm, letting the blood drip down onto the sheets, and brought his lips up to her collarbone. As he bit down on her neck this time, he used his nails to dig into the bite marks on her arm. He was widening them, gouging them out so that blood rushed down her forearm, hot and burning.

Tears stung her eyes and she could no longer hold them back. She sobbed freely, shaking under his pain, not strong enough to push him away. "Stop," she pleaded, at a complete loss for words, "Please!"

Suddenly, he stopped, retracting completely, perplexity washing over his face.

"Eve," he began hesitantly, "why are you…" He brought his blood-stained palms up to her cheeks, his eyes soft with concern.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm not like you. I don't like this pain." Tears stained her cheeks and fell over his fingers, her sobs leaving her chest in heavy bursts.

He crinkled his features, cocking his head to the side. "Eve…forgive me, I don't…understand but," he leaned in close, kissing her eyelids and moistened lashes, "Don't cry." He smiled, wiping her tears with his thumbs, before bringing her arm up to his lips once again. "I'll stop…the blood."

Drawing his tongue out, he lapped up the wound, healing it almost instantly, and proceeded to do the same on her neck. With his tongue he cleaned her cheek, which he had been stained by his hands.

She shivered, feeling her skin heal beneath his tongue.

"Is that…better?" he asked, looking up at her hesitantly. She smiled, taking his hands into hers. "Thank you, Azusa." His gaze fell to their hands, and for a moment, Yui panicked. Perhaps she had overstepped her bounds. Just as she was about to apologize for touching him so suddenly, Azusa spoke up.

"Eve is warm."

She looked at him curiously.

"Eve…can we…be warm together?"

She inhaled, nearly gasping as his lips met hers.

"Eve is…warm here too…" he murmured softly, almost moaning, as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Pulling away slowly, he blushed as he looked at her, and so instead he flicked his eyes down to the bundle of sheets that were splattered with her blood. "Can we do…more?"

Yui bit her lip, pink rising to her own cheeks, and she found herself avoiding his gaze as well. "Yes," she said hesitantly, "it's ok." And really, it should have been. Yui couldn't understand this extreme embarrassment. She had done this three times before now, after all. What made this different?

Biting her lip again, she leaned into him, initiating the kiss for the first time. He responded gratefully, leaning into her as well, placing his hand over hers. They continued in this same way, their lips pressing together in repeated affection.

"Do you…not like it….no, it's ok, right? Nee…Eve…you can…open your mouth…" He glided his tongue over her lips, and willingly, she gasped, parting them for him. His tongue was surprisingly warm, as it caressed hers, the wet feeling making her shiver. Almost expertly, he coaxed her, making Yui moan into his mouth. "I like that…sound," he smiled, "Can you…make it again?" Before she had a chance to reply, he was kissing her again, holding her sweetly in his arms, his hands running up and down her back, petting her gently. Yui trembled, moaning softly again, her body going mad from his light touches. She didn't know how she was supposed to react. This was so sweet…so gentle…

Carefully, Azusa wrapped his free arm around Yui's waist, pulling her closer, so that her thigh fell over his. She moaned involuntarily, latching onto his sweater to keep from falling over. He smiled, looking down at her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"We won't…need…these." He smirked, his fingers nimbly working on the buttons of her blouse. Upon seeing her face though, he stopped.

"Eve?"

She looked up at him.

"You can…keep it on…if you want…"

She smiled, shaking her head. "I-It's ok. I'm just a little nervous is all."

He let out a small sigh of relief, "I'm…nervous too…" He giggled softly, bringing his bandaged arm to cover his lips. "Your face is red…it's cute…are you…embarrassed…too?"

"A little." She admitted.

"Eve," he breathed, bringing his hand over her face, "Close your eyes."

Yui fell into darkness, as his hand robbed her of sight. It made her heart beat fast, and it began to pound even faster when he placed his lips on hers once more.

With one hand, he continued to undo the buttons of her blouse, the other still covering her eyes. His hand was warming up, perhaps because her face was burning, but whatever the reason, Yui found it almost pleasant.

"Keep them…closed…ok?"

She nodded to show him she would, and with careful hands continued to undress her, providing her with light touches that somehow made her feel more fragile than ever. When she was down to nothing but her undergarments, Azusa kissed her cheek. The corners of her lips tugged upwards.

"C-Can I open my eyes now?"

"If you'd…like…"

She opened them slowly, a little curious as to what she might see. She was a little surprised when she realized Azusa had removed his clothes as well, save for his boxers. She quickly glanced back up to his face, her cheeks tinged pink.

"You're…blushing…again. It's cute…" He brought a hand up to her face, tucking some hair behind her ear. "This is…ok?"

She nodded quickly, and Azusa gently pushed her back, so that they both fell against the mattress. "We can…stay close…like this…" he murmured, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her in for another kiss. After a few more teases and touches, Yui's face was completely burning, her body trembling with an ache she wasn't quite familiar with.

Azusa giggled in his quiet way. "Your face is all…red, like your…blood. Please don't," he flipped her around quickly, so that he was hugging her from behind, her face no longer visible to him, "Don't show me…that face…"

Her breathing quickened, though she didn't know why, and as she felt Azusa's hardened heat against her lower back, her ache began to grow.

Silently, his fingers trailed down her stomach, and she felt him shift around the sheets behind her. When his hand got to the edge of her underwear, he played with the fabric, making her twitch in response. His hands moved lower, and finally he pushed the cloth away, his fingers brushing against her sex, making her gasp. It wasn't long before she felt his tip at her entrance, and Azusa groaned, pushing himself into her.

"Hah," he panted, squeezing her torso, "That's…ngg…" he buried his face in her hair, breathing heavily.

Yui found herself to be panting, her walls squeezing his pulsing heat though he hadn't moved yet.

His chest was pressed tightly against her back, his right arm around her waist, his left hand clasped in hers. "You smell pretty…Eve…I like being this…close to you. You like it too…ne?"

Slowly, she nodded, smiling despite herself. "It feels nice, Azusa." She admitted.

He placed a kiss on the back of her head, smiling softly against her hair, "Good…that…makes me…happy." Brushing some of her hair away, he lowered his fangs to her neck, her skin breaking beneath his bite. She stiffened, gasping softly as she succumbed to Azusa's pain, her blood willingly draining into his mouth. It was a sharp sting, but not nearly as intense as his bites usually were. In fact, it was accompanied with a strange new feeling, the way her blood swam through her veins to reach his fangs. The edges of her toes tingled. When he pulled away, he was panting, "Eve's blood…is sweet…"

"You four always say so." She whispered.

"Nee, Eve…did you like my…bite?"

Her eyes widened briefly, as she squeezed his hand, "Um…n-not…I mean…"

He giggled softly. It was a precious sort of sound. "I knew Eve…was like me…" He lowered his fangs to her skin again, nipping her skin teasingly, peppering her shoulder with playful bites that didn't hurt very much at all. She was worried that perhaps he would have tried to grace her with severe pain once again, but she quickly relaxed when she realized his bites weren't malicious at all. Their playfulness was welcomed, even. Without realizing it, Yui began to laugh.

Though Azusa could not see her face, he smiled, the sound filling his heart with warmth. "Eve is…happy…that makes me…happy too…" He buried his face into her neck, letting her hair fall into his face, as his inhaled her scent once again.

"Can I…move? It's ok now…right?"

Yui nodded, and Azusa shifted slightly, twitching within her. She whimpered, biting back a small moan. Slowly, he began to thrust, his length stroking her walls in a way that made her tremble. He held onto her hips, and Yui noticed he was being careful to not apply too much pressure.

"Gnn..gahh…Eve feels…nngg…good…" Gradually, he picked up his pace, holding tightly to her hand. As he began to thrust deeper, his length pressed against something that pushed a scream out of Yui, though she had not expected to react so intensely. She shivered, Azusa's hot breath on her neck. He kissed her shoulder, smiling against her skin, granting her the same pleasure over again. He didn't have to ask to know that she was enjoying herself.

She groaned, her back arching away from him, her legs tangling around his. "A-Azusaa…" her chest was heaving, and she was gripping the sheets tightly with one hand, his hand with the other. He brought her back against him, his arm wrapped around her torso holding her securely in place, despite the fact that each thrust shook her forcefully.

Yui was actually rather surprised with his force, since it seemed rather out of character for the habitually silent vampire. But as his rough pounds continued, he stroked deeply, and Yui nearly crumbled beside him, screeching out, her hands losing their hold on the sheets. Her nails found his arm that was still tightly gripping her stomach, and she dug them into his skin.

Azusa gasped, stopping his movements out of shock, as dribbles of electricity pulsed through him.

"E-Eve," he trembled, "Dig your nails…d-deeper-r-r…" his voice wavered, and his thrusts became spasmodic, distracted by the sudden pleasure of her pain.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, releasing him of her hold, "I didn't mean to hurt-"

"N-No," he whimpered, grabbing her hand, "P-Please…m-more…"

Yui bit her lip, feeling his desperate breaths against the back of her neck, "I can't hurt you on purpose…I'm not—AH!"

He rammed her up to the hilt. And he did it again. And again. Until Yui was shaking so badly she had no choice but to dig her nails into his skin to steady herself.

"Hah," he let out satisfied pants, keeping his forceful pace, "Eve…hnggg…I…"

As his warmth spilled into her, Yui broke completely, her legs flailing out and her arms releasing him completely, her everything falling limp. He brought their bodies close, holding her more tightly than before. Azusa trembled, not letting go, and Yui was acute to every sensation; every nerve, every pulse, every breath.

Slowly, their labored pants steadied, reducing to calm inhales and exhales. Still, Azusa did not let go, and neither said anything for a long time.

Wordlessly, Azusa slipped out of her, shifting awkwardly behind her, his arms still wrapped around her chest.

"Y-Yui-san," his voice trembled, "Can we…is it ok…if we stay…just like this?"

Yui smiled, taking his hand into her own, and nodded. "I don't mind." She admitted, closing her eyes, her body exhausted. With Azusa's warm breath tickling her ear, Yui fell into an easy sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry I know this one took a little longer to update, school has been kind of hectic! Anyways hope you enjoyed our darling little cinnamon roll ^^ I really just wanna adopt this boy. I'm not sure how Reiji will feel about that though :/**

 **Andrea: Hehe thank you :D**

 **Guest: Lol oh gosh I'm not sure I'd be able to write that without dying from severe nose bleed XD They really do pull you in though o.o there's no way out.**

 **Guest: Hehe hope you liked it ^^**

 **01234: Ooooh yes! I quite like his voice. I wish he would sing, I feel like he'd be good at it. But I'm happy you enjoyed it and hopefully this chapter wasn't so scary, right? ;)**


	6. A Plan Unfulfilled

_**A Plan Unfulfilled**_

When Yui woke up, Azusa was gone. Perhaps it was for the better. She couldn't let herself think that any of them actually c _ared_. The only reason they were doing this was to become Adam. Whatever that meant.

Yui sat up slowly, cringing as her lower half throbbed numbly. She sighed, reminding herself that she was stuck in a vampiric hell. Part of her almost _missed_ the Sakamakis.

They were just as cruel as the Mukamis of course. More so, in fact. But at least, with them, Yui didn't have to fight the constant nostalgia that nipped at her whenever she saw the Mukamis interact. Though not bonded by blood, they were truer brothers than the Sakamakis were. They argued playfully, shared food, and noticeably looked out for one another. They could also be kind, as was proven this past week. She hadn't expected them to be so understanding with her. She almost wished they hadn't.

When it came to the Sakamaki boys, she never had any doubts in her mind that she was nothing more than a sack of blood and a convenient meal. It was easy to dislike them; to fear them.

But she found herself becoming increasingly sympathetic to the Mukami brothers, though she did not know why. Perhaps it was attributed to the fact that they had been human once before. And though she did not know the full details to their pasts, she knew it had not been anything to brag about. Especially from the various scars each boy carried.

Running a bath for herself, Yui realized she was crying.

Surprised at the sudden moist feeling on her cheeks, she quickly wiped the tears away with her palm. She was being foolish. To feel pity for them would surely be the end of her.

Sinking into the tub, she inhaled deeply, trying to relax. She wondered what would happen once one of them 'became' Adam. Did it perhaps grant them greater power in the vampire world? She wasn't sure. It wasn't something they discussed with her, in any case.

Come to think of it, they didn't discuss _anything_ with her. She blinked, thinking. When had she gotten so used to that? To being tossed aside, ignored.

She had gotten used to being irrelevant. Once again she sighed. Well, it was the only way to survive, she reasoned.

Suddenly, she felt her stomach lurch, and she got really dizzy. She held onto the edge of the tub for support, groaning. Blood loss? She felt like throwing up. Perhaps the heat of the water was getting to her head. She figured she better finish quickly, and then fix up something to eat. She realized she really hadn't eaten very much since the start of the week.

…

Ruki wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to tell his brothers this newfound piece of information. But he had to. He knew that he had to approach the subject carefully, and with utmost clarity. Of course, he approached everything in such a way, but this was of particular sensitivity. He wasn't sure if he himself fully accepted it yet. But there was no use in dwelling on it. Right now, with his brothers gathered about the room, he would have no choice but to explain to the best of his ability.

"The FUCK do you mean?"

Kou whined, "That was all for nothing?"

"You told us to be gentle!" Yuma roared, "What the fuck was the point?!"

"Eve won't…pick me…" Azusa gasped, clenching the fabric of his sweater.

"Please," Ruki said calmly, his eyes closed, "I am just as troubled as the rest of you."

"Wahhh," Kou whined once again, "I would've gone rougher on my little M-Neko-chan~ Then maybe-"

"Nothing would have changed it," Ruki said, clenching his fists, "We are not worthy."

"Ruki-san…please don't…send her back…Eve is…"

"I will await the instructions from _him._ We have already failed him once. I do not wish to do so again."

"Hey, Ruki-kun. Maybe we just need to take more blood! We can-"

"The only ones who can do so are purebloods. We are of no use."

Yuma slammed his hands on the table, making Kou jump. "This is pissing me off," he growled.

"Yuma-"

He stood up, ignoring the eldest brother and putting his hands in his pockets. "You three figure this out. I'm done."

Yuma stormed down the hallway, his heavy footsteps echoing through the narrow passage. He clenched his fists, nearly slamming them into the wall. If he couldn't become Adam then he'd never be able to fulfill his old boss's dream. It was all for nothing. Everything he'd ever done was for nothing.

His feet stopped abruptly, his sharpened senses catching the delectable aroma of the blonde girl. Moments after, he heard the faint yelp that left her lips. He groaned. What did he care? If he couldn't be Adam then what did it matter?

It didn't.

He told himself this three times over, before he appeared at her side, grabbing her arm to keep her from falling down the stairs.

"OY! How about you watch where you're going? If you want to die then I'll fucking suck you dry, got it?!"

"S-S-Sorry Yuma-kun," her voice shook as she raised her palm to her forehead, trying to steady herself.

"Speak up! Stop fucking stuttering!"

She trembled, her legs looking like they were hardly holding her up. One hand was pressed to her head while the other was wrapped around her stomach. She generally didn't look so broken. Not that he _cared_ or anything. But if her blood didn't replenish then it was a bother. Since he fully intended to get his fill of the bitch if they'd have to end up giving her back.

He watched as she staggered, nearly falling over but catching herself, her eyes narrowed, as though she were having trouble seeing. He sighed to himself.

"Yeesh you really are a handful aren't you? Come on." Without any trouble he picked her up in one hand, much to her surprise.

The sudden rush that whirled in her head as Yuma picked her up made Yui want to throw up all over again. "Y-Yuma." She brought a hand up to her mouth, to try and qualm the feeling.

He glared at her, and for a brief moment she thought that maybe he'd drop her just to amuse himself. "Oy, Sow. You're bleeding."

"Huh?"

He grabbed her arm with his free hand, extending it so that she could see. "You were with Azusa last night weren't you? What kind of an idiot wouldn't bandage this up?"

The sight of blood only made her all the more dizzy. Azusa had healed the wound hadn't he? Had it opened back up while she was taking her bath?

Yuma dragged his tongue across her skin, leaving goosebumps. Yui shivered, the action seemingly draining the last bit of energy from her body, and she fell completely limp against him, soft even breaths coming and going from her worn out lungs.

"Sorry," she murmured, trying to muster up the strength to speak, "Everything hurts."

"Tch."

More irritated than anything else, Yuma carried her away to the kitchen, rummaging through various drawers to find the first aid kit. It took a bit, and Yui cringed with every drawer he slammed, the sharp sounds and clinking of glasses and pots making her head hurt.

Finally though, he found it, and placed Yui on the table so that she could bandage her arm. He hesitated for a bit, since he this wasn't something he did very often. When it came to Azusa, Ruki was always the one who did the mending. Yuma didn't exactly have that 'gentle touch.'

He bandaged up her arm, making sure it was tight enough to stop the bleeding. "You always gotta bandage up after Azusa. He knows how to cut so it'll stay open longer. Fucking freak, that kid."

Yui thanked him, despite the fact that she thought she had lost any and all circulation in her arm.

"Is it tight?" he asked.

She nodded.

"It'll stop the bleeding faster that way."

 _It'll stop all the blood period,_ she thought, but dared not voice that out loud. Her arm throbbed, the blood trying to circulate despite the tightly wrapped bandage. It made her head spin, and she nearly fell off the table.

"Tch, what now?" he said, straightening her. He shook his head, as though he were disappointed with her. "You're so weak. Not fit for a sow. Those things are tough as hell." He looked at her, crossing his arms, and Yui held on to the edge of the table to keep from falling over again. "You're more like a piglet. Newborn. Heh. Stupid."

Yui was feeling too sick to argue—or agree? Piglet sounded more appealing than Sow. She watched as Yuma turned around and walked towards the fridge, towering over it and reaching up to the cabinet that hung above. He stood on his tip toes to reach the highest shelf and pulled out a small jar. She noticed him grab something before carefully putting the jar back in its place and shutting the cabinet.

"Open up," he ordered, "You should feel honored."

Maybe he was planning on poisoning her. Briefly, she thought of Reiji and his strange medicines. Yuma didn't seem like the type though, so either from her weak will or from trusting him blindly, she opened her mouth.

As the sweet cube hit her lips and melted on her tongue, Yui realized it to be sugar. With surprising gentleness, he pushed the cube past her lips, so that it landed squarely on her tongue, his thumb lingering on her bottom lip. He even went so far as to trace it.

Yui trembled, this time out of sheer embarrassment, and turned her head away to hide her blush, "Y-Yuma-kun…"

He quickly dropped his hand, shaking his head as though he were waking himself up from a dream. He didn't know why the memory of kissing her had flashed through his mind, just then.

Not that it mattered.

She'd be gone soon enough anyway. And with her she'd take any and all hope of him fulfilling his dream.

"Hey, Sow," he said suddenly.

She looked up at him, "Yes?"

"If you…if you weren't here. What would you do?"

She crinkled her features, "What do you mean?"

"If you weren't our prey," he sighed, sitting down next to her, "Do you have anything you'd want to do?"

She hummed to herself, thinking for a moment. "I suppose go to school during the day," she giggled softly, smiling to herself.

"That's stupid." He said bluntly. "I meant something serious."

She cocked her head at him, her eyes full of curiosity. "Something serious? For the future, you mean?"

He nodded.

She bit her lip, hugging herself, "I guess I've always wanted a family," she blushed, "To get married at my church. But…" she looked up at him with a sad smile, "Well we can't always have everything."

"You want to get married?"

She smiled and nodded, her spirits lifted with newfound energy, "One day, I hope. I'm not so sure I'll be able to marry a religious man though."

"How come?"

Yui turned bright red. "Um…well generally…men who follow god…um…"

"Oh. Because we all fucked you."

"Don't say it like that!" she snapped, but quickly shut her mouth, not wanting to aggravate the large vampire.

"That's a nice dream." He said finally, inhaling deeply.

"Do you have one?" she asked cautiously, sensing there was something on his mind.

He shrugged, "I used to." He sat up, putting a hand in his pocket and running the other through his hair. "Ah, this is annoying. You seem better so. Try and not bleed out. You're in a house of vampires for fuck's sake."

She nodded and thanked him, watching him leave the kitchen. She wondered what that had all been about, just now. But maybe it wasn't exactly her place to ask.

* * *

 **A/N: And so it continues~ I keep forgetting to mention this, but I'm on Tumblr now, finally. Still super confused as to how it all works but I'll be posting short drabbles and stuff there that's too short or weird for fanfiction lol so feel free to check me out under the same username ^^ Happy reading!**

 **Guest: Azusa is just pure fluff.**

 **Andrea: Thank you! Dun dun dun this is where it gets exciting haha~**


	7. The Absence of Happiness

**_The Absence of Happiness_**

Yuma felt a sudden tugging at his shirt. He turned around, coming face to face with Azusa.

"Yuma-kun…do you…love Eve?"

"What?"

"You were…both smiling…Eve seemed so…happy…"

"Tch. Don't say weird things." He said, quickly getting the hell out of there. Azusa watched him leave, cocking his head in confusion.

"It made me hurt…but…" he said to himself, clenching his hand over his chest, "I don't like…this pain…"

He wandered aimlessly about, trying to understand how to stop this aching in his chest. No matter how hard he squeezed it wouldn't go away. He even went back to his room to deepen his scars, to create a happier pain, but it was fleeting. As soon as the pain from his beautiful knife subsided, the strangeness in his chest would start again.

He didn't know why but…

He wanted to see Eve again.

He found her easily enough, her scent rather easy to follow. She was humming to herself in the kitchen, digging through the shelves. He thought she looked really pretty that way.

"Eve…what are you…doing?"

"Oh!" she jumped a bit, nearly dropping the pot she was holding, "I was just going to make some pasta," she smiled, "Would you like some?"

"That's…nice…yes, thank you…"

Yui gave an affirmative nod as she began to fill the pot with water.

"Eve do you…like cooking?"

"I do," she said happily, "It gives me something to do. And I like being able to taste my hard work." She giggled to herself, moving the pot over to the stove. She opened the cabinet and pulled out the salt shaker, sprinkling the water before adding heat.

Measuring out the pasta, she hummed to herself while grabbing the proper amount and then setting it aside. She dug around for another pot, by which to make the sauce.

"Eve seems…happy." Azusa observed curtly.

She cocked her head over to him, showing off a surprised sort of smile. Then more demurely, turned her attention back to the tomatoes which she began to cut. Part of her was worried to be in a room with so many knives while Azusa was this close, but for the time being, he seemed harmless. She'd do her best to keep it that way.

"Yes," she began, "I guess I'm happy. I'm about to eat with a friend after all."

"I am…Eve's friend?"

She looked at him curiously, "I-I would hope so?" she said, treading carefully.

"Is Yuma…Eve's friend too?"

She smiled, "You all are. Or at least, I see you all as friends." She stuttered, suddenly feeling awkward. Would she really classify Ruki and Kou as friends? Or any of them really?

Thinking about it, she realized it was a stupid way to be addressing the situation. Maybe it had just been the generic label her brain had labeled the brothers with. Only now, she had stupidly blurted it to Azusa.

They weren't friends. She was prey. And they were predators.

When would that fact decide to stick with her?

She decided to just push any and all thoughts away. For now, she had her cooking to focus on. She didn't want to accidentally burn anything.

"If I…asked you something…would you…answer honestly?"

She looked up from the cutting board, turning to face him. "Azusa?" she questioned.

"Does Yuma…make Eve…happy?"

She blinked, not knowing how to respond to such a question. "I-I…he's been very kind…recently…"

"Do I make…Eve happy?"

"Um…" she hesitated, not wanting to accidentally trigger anything, "You've also been…really nice lately…" she added lamely, biting her lip.

Azusa walked up to her, capturing her arm with his hand. Her wrist fit perfectly in his hand. "We're both…bandaged…this is…my cut…"

She nodded weakly, "Um, yes. It started bleeding again."

He smiled happily, "Oh good…that means I…am still with you…nee, Eve…your mark is…with me…too…"

He lifted his own arm, so as to show her, and Yui noticed the impression of her nails on his forearm. She stared in shock. It was impossible for her to have made a wound like that. Had he carved them out?

"Azusa," she said quickly, "You need to let that heal, by making it worse-"

His smile faded, and Yui felt her stomach lurch.

"I want to…keep Eve with me…like this…"

Not knowing what else to do, Yui embraced him, holding him close against her chest. "You don't need pain as proof of anything Azusa."

"E-Eve?" He stood frozen, not hugging her back, blinking slowly, feeling the pain that had been so prominent in his chest slowly start to melt.

Yui's heart was pounding. She didn't want to anger him but a hug was really the only thing she could think of. "I-It's fine right?"

"It's…different…Yui-san is…warm…" his voice trailed off, as he slowly hugged her back, inhaling her scent.

"Oy, Sow!"

Immediately she pulled away, and Azusa felt his chest clench up once more.

"The hell are you doing with my tomatoes?"

Yui smiled kindly, motioning to the cutting board and boiling pot of water. "I'm making some pasta! Would you like some? I just need to add more noodles to the pot and-"

"Ha! You making a sauce? You can't even do that right."

Azusa noticed her features scrunch up, her cheeks puffing in anger. "Yuma-kun," he began, "…that's…rude…"

"Hah? Oy Azusa, it's over, remember? We don't have to pretend to be nice anymore."

"Pretend?" Yui asked.

"Shut up Sow. Don't ask stupid questions. Now watch closely. You've been defiling these tomatoes up until now."

Feeling worse than before, Azusa slowly and silently slipped out of the kitchen, feeling the intense need to carve out his scars even more.

He made his way over to his room, desperately seeking the comfort of his beloved knives.

He was surprised, though, to find Ruki there, sitting in the armchair.

"Ruki-kun…what are you…doing here?"

"What good would it do, for a human like her?"

Azusa looked down, feeling somewhat ashamed. "I don't…want her to leave…so if I-"

"She hasn't left." He informed in his platonic way.

"But…Yuma-kun…she…smiles with…Yuma-kun."

Ruki closed his book, and looked over at his brother. "Would you prefer to see her crying?

Azusa's eyes widened, and he quickly blurted a denial.

"Then?"

He looked down again, tracing the light bumps on his arms.

Ruki sighed, "You love her."

"Eve does…not feel the same…"

"Does it matter? So long as she is smiling, that is."

"But this pain…" he covered his chest with his hand once again, "This pain is-"

"'With love one can live even without happiness.'" Ruki stood up, pushing past his younger brother and pulling on the door handle, "Consider yourself lucky to know such a feeling in the first place."

Azusa was left alone, feeling as though he'd just been hit by a hurricane. If Eve was happy, then…

Was that enough?

He stayed in his room for a long time, but he did not cut. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he left his solitude, making his way back down to the kitchen. Even if when he saw her again, he'd feel that new special pain, then it would be ok. It was Eve's pain, and so, he would endure it.

"Azusa!" her cheerful voice greeted him upon his entrance, "I thought you disappeared! We've just about finished so we can all eat together." she said happily, smiling widely at him.

Smiling…at him.

Azusa managed a weak smile of his own. Maybe, like this, that would be enough.

"What do you mean _we_ Sow? I did all the work." Yuma sneered.

Yui let out a constrained breath, wiping her hands on her apron and trying to ignore the larger vampire.

They hadn't quite finished setting the table before Kou burst through, commenting on how delicious everything smelled. "Ahh Yuma's cooking is the best!"

"I was the one who-"

"Ah! M-Neko-chan! You're here too!" Kou beamed, "Hey, hey. Someone should go get Ruki-kun~ We can't eat without him."

The three boys turned their sights to Yui, who only sighed and weakly offered to go herself.

She grumbled quietly, once she was far enough away, thinking that all the food would be gone by the time she got back. It really wasn't fair. They didn't even _need_ to eat. She figured she better hurry, if she wanted to eat tonight. But as she got to the end of the hall, turning the corner, Yui realized she'd have bigger things to worry about.

Her breath was stolen as a cold hand covered her mouth, her torso held possessively. She tried to scream but it was hopelessly muffled. Without even turning her head, she knew exactly who her captor was.

"Long time no see, _Chichinashi_."

* * *

 **A/N: Haha oh my gosh you guys! Thank you SO much for all of the comments but I absolutely could not reply to them because I didn't want to crush your dreams XD I'm sorry, she's not pregnant (yet o.o lol jk jk...maybe...maybe not...) But in all seriousness as of right now Yui is not pregnant. Sorry if I made it seem that way. She was nauseated but that happens when you get dizzy and don't have blood in you. I will respond to the next reviews though I promise! It's just the grand majority all said the exact same thing and I didn't want to repeat myself and repeatedly crush hopes lol. In any case, the saga continues! Thanks to those who have followed me on Tumblr! :D**


	8. The Presence of Happiness

_**The Presence of Happiness**_

She struggled, despite the fact she knew there was no way he would break his hold on her. Again she tried to scream, but it was muffled by his hand, and with a dramatic inhale, he sank his fangs into her shoulder. Tears welled up in her eyes, his pain sharper than she remembered it to be. She tried to call out for help, but her voice failed her. She needed to do something soon. At this rate, she'd die.

 _Help me…_

He pulled away sooner than she had expected him to, considering he usually drained her until she had reached her limit, and often even past that.

He whirled her around, pinning her up against the wall, his knee between her legs, his hand still over her mouth.

"What the _fuck_ is this?" he spat.

Her eyes widened in horror, not knowing what he was asking or what sort of answer he was looking for. She murmured against his hand, trying to get him to remove it. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Tch. Don't fucking look at me like that."

Her eyes darted across his face. How else was she supposed to look at him? If he didn't let her go she'd really-

"So even someone tit-less like you managed to become a full woman," he spat, a smile that was not at all what a smile should be, plastered on his face. His grip around her mouth tightened, as he leaned his face in close, so that it hovered just above hers, "Didn't I say I'd be your first everything? I won't let this go lightly."

Finally, he released her, and Yui nearly tumbled to the ground, coughing and taking in large breaths of air, her hand clenching her chest.

"What a joke." He said in a rather bored tone, looking down at her pathetic form. "I'll kill those guys later. Come on, Chichinashi."

"N-No…" she trembled, backing away.

His eyes widened, before they narrowed in a deadly glare. "Oy. Just who do you think you're talking to?"

"Eve?"

Ayato looked up at the voice, nearly growling. "The fuck do you want?"

"Eve…" Azusa repeated, "Are you…leaving?"

"Azusa-"

"Yeah. The hell are you gonna do about it?"

"Does Eve want…to leave?"

Ayato grabbed her roughly, so that she tumbled into his chest, "Tch. Like that matters."

"No, wait! Azusa-"

Azusa's face became cross, as he stared down the pureblood. "Let…Eve go…you can't…have her…"

"I can take whatever I want." He snickered, opening his mouth to sink his fangs into his prey.

"No." Azusa narrowed his eyes, his voice more forceful than Yui had ever heard before.

Ayato snickered, circling his hand around her waist, "Watch me," he smirked.

His teeth only had the chance to just scrape across the pale skin, however, because he was roughly pushed away, hard enough so that he fell onto the carpeted hallway floor.

"So you wanna fight? Ha! As if you could win against the Great Me!" Ayato spat out, wiping his mouth and standing up quickly.

Azusa guided Yui away with his arm, pushing her behind him, "Eve…stay here…I won't let him…ruin your happiness…"

Ayato rushed for the youngest Mukami at full speed, tackling him to the ground easily, falling in a large and heavy _thump._ The two were tossed around on the floor, struggling to gain the upper hand. Azusa reached for his knife, but Ayato was too quick for him, kicking it away, nearly hurling it at Yui in the process. Yui screamed at them to stop, promising Ayato she'd go quietly if he'd just leave Azusa alone.

"Heh. Too late for that, Chichinashi." He grunted, having finally grabbed a solid hold of the half-blood, picking him up and tossing him against the window, glass shattering all around, the stray shards cutting into Azusa's skin. Yui let out a horrified screech, and blurted out nonsense in a panic, finding Azusa unable to move.

She rushed over to his side, desperate to help, but before she could do anything, she was grabbed roughly by the waist, her feet flying up into the air. She screamed again, struggling to free herself from Ayato's grasp, who held her under his arm as though she were nothing more than a sack of flour.

"Let me go! He's hurt can't you see that?"

"What do you care? Weren't you just saying you'd come quietly?" He laughed, leaping up towards the broken window, and about to fly out of the mansion.

"Oy." A deep voice broke through the commotion, and Ayato felt the back of his shirt being pulled. In a matter of seconds, he and Yui flew across the hallway, the two of them smacking into the opposite wall.

"The fuck you think you're doing with our Sow?"

Yuma stood threateningly over Ayato, glaring at him and then placing a foot over his chest.

"You wanna fight too?" Ayato spat, "Fuck you. Chichinashi is mine!"

From behind Yuma came Ruki and Kou, and the fire in Ayato's eyes seemed to fizzle out. Even _he_ was able to realize he'd lose four to one.

With an incredible amount of rage he managed to get out from under Yuma's foot and jump out the window again, yelling something or other about how he'd be back for his food.

"Because Chichinashi's blood," he inhaled, showing off a crazed smirk, "is the _best."_

By now Yui had already rushed to Azusa's side, pulling out the larger shards of glass. She held him up against her chest, not caring about the blood that would inevitably stain her clothes, and allowed herself to bury her face in his hair.

Azusa didn't know what to do about the sudden contact, the only thing registering in his mind being how good Eve smelled.

"You're not hurt are you?" her voice shook, but still she did not let go, "I was so worried."

Azusa smiled at that, taking the initiative to hug her back, inhaling her scent once again. But he knew that she would eventually pull away. Not wanting to be left with that emptiness, he decided to pry himself softly from her arms first, sitting up on his own, looking into those large, pink eyes. This didn't seem to bother her though, or even cause her to move away. Instead she held on tightly to his hands, as though he might run away.

"Now…Eve-san…and Yuma-kun…can be happy together…" Azusa said, facing the ground.

Yui cocked her head to the side, her pink eyes filled with confusion, "Yuma-kun?"

"Oy, Azusa," Yuma chimed in, "How about you take a look at who she's holding on to for fuck's sake."

Azusa looked from his brother, over to Yui, and then down to their linked hands. He didn't know what to call this feeling that suddenly consumed him. He wasn't hurting, or in any pain of any kind, but he still felt like crying. What was this?

"Yui-san…wants to be happy…with me?"

Yui simply let out a half incredulous giggle, leaning forward to hug him all over again.

 _Ten Years Later..._

"Azusa?" she asked, opening the door, but found this room to also be empty. Where could they be? "Azusa?!" she called out again, but got no reply. She sighed, shaking her head. Dinner would get cold. But that was when she heard faint giggles coming from Christina's room.

She opened the door quickly, but again found nothing. "Christina? Azusa?"

Loud giggles erupted from beneath the bed, and slowly, both her husband and daughter came out from hiding. "You found us Mommy!" the little girl squealed, running up to jump into her mother's arms.

"It seems I have." Yui said with a laugh.

"Christina…wanted to…play hide and…seek…" Azusa explained with a soft smile.

"So I see." Yui smiled at the girl in her arms, "Well we should hurry, Justin and Melissa are already downstairs. We can't have dinner without the two of you."

"Wait wait!" The girl jumped out of her mother's arms, causing Yui to nearly have a heart attack as her daughter landed on the ground, but Azusa simply put a hand on Yui's shoulder and smiled, calming her down. The little girl ran to her desk, scrambled through some papers and then ran back up to her mother, offering her the sheet of white paper. "Daddy and I drew it together!" she said excitedly.

Azusa giggled, "It's us…our family…"

Yui smiled as she looked at the drawing in her hand, their beautiful family of five all represented in some of the best stick figures she had ever seen. "Well, we'll have to frame this." She said proudly.

The little girl's eyes widened with surprise and happiness as she tugged on her father's pants, "Daddy she liked it that much!"

Azusa giggled again as he patted his daughter on the head, "Of course she...would…didn't I…say so?" He smiled, bending over to pick her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Shall we go…down for dinner now?"

Yui nodded happily, and Christina cheered, the three of them making their way out of the room to join the rest of the family downstairs. As she shut the door behind her, Yui made sure to safely tuck the drawing away in the pocket of her apron.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry this took so goddamn long to finish. I think it's because I hate endings because it's like THE END and that makes me really sad after working on a story for so long D;**

 **Guest: I think Yuma is probably my favorite Mukami as well actually lol.**

 **Gemma: Lol thank you for supporting my decision Xp Plus given the whole time frame it wouldn't have really made sense hehe**

 **Andrea: Gahh sorry it took so long!**

 **01234: I wish I would've added more Sakamaki. I'm pretty biased towards them haha XD**

 **MissDiaHell: Boy oh boy are you in for a suprise. The Mukamis can TOTALLY have kids! :D You don't have to wallow in sadness anymore lol. The only thing is that they can't have the offspring that Karlheinz wanted as the new superior race or whatever since they can't become Adam and therefore wouldn't have the proper blood or genes or something. But they can have kids regardless, just not the kind that would be up to the Vampire Lord's standards.**

 **RamonaFlowers20: I second that. He is definitely bae. But for this particular story it just didn't flow that way. Sorry! I do have a Yuma oneshot though ;)**

 **mayra correa: gaahh sorry to you as well!**

 **If you're still reading this far down in the author's notes then omg you're my favorite type of person lol. Just a few fun facts I thought you guys might like to know:** **In the original draft, Yuma does freak out at being first and Ruki ends up having to take his place. And, in original said draft, Yui does end up with Yuma. (Gahhh sorry Yuma lovers!)**

 **Other than that, seriously, thank you guys for reading my stuff. It just fills me with the warm fuzzies. Even you silent ones who like quietly go around liking all my oneshots and other things ;) Don't think I don't notice lol. So yeah. Wow. Sakamakis and Mukamis done. I was asked if I was going to do the Tsukinamis. The answer right now is maybe. Both Carla and Shin have oneshots up right now, so I'm not sure I will go for a full story. I will probably end up giving Carla another oneshot though, along with any other boy that happens to catch my fancy lol. But for now I'm going to focus on Masks of Glass which, if you haven't read yet you totally should! Bucket of fun for everyone, and it features the boys as kids :D The main focus is on Reiji and Shu, so if you like them then go give it a read :D As for my next multi-chapter story, it will probably be about Kanato, actually, and that is all I'm going to say, so keep yours eyes open for that. Shoutout to the people following me on tumblr because its mostly just trash posts lol. Ok, I've officially talked too much and I'm so sorry lol. If you're still reading then bless your soul.**

 **THANK YOU GUYS!**

 **~Madame Malfoy**


End file.
